


My Life, My Death

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Marcus's final moments.





	My Life, My Death

_Call no man happy till he is dead. -Aeschylus_

They say crimson is the color of war and right now it is all I see. The resplendence of fluttering thick cloaks belonging to the guard around me clouds my vision. The sounds of battle ricochet off of the trees lining our last stand.

Once I would have cared. I would have cared that my fellow Volturi were falling like dominoes, I would have cared that wolves were running rampant through our ranks, and I would have cared that my end might possibly be nigh.

The flames of true love that lit up my dark life in what I thought was an eternal supernova was extinguished the day my beautiful Didyme was taken. I've existed long past her demise, but I have not really lived. My fate was decided the day she died; a sentence to an eternity with no reason to remain.

The gifts of others have made my existence possible without my consent. Battle has been upon us many times, and each I pray for a reprieve from the misery. Every time, the plea is for naught. I've atoned for my sins, but being immortal is a deal with the devil. At first, the thought of a single soul for the chance to walk the Earth forever seems like a steal. But too soon, you realize that the world of the living is more of a prison than Heaven or Hell. You're shackled in by the constant thirst burning your throat; flames dancing in your taste buds as a constant reminder of what you are.

Death makes its presence known in an audible shattering of immortal flesh, then by the smell of smoke and ashes. Bodies torn asunder, their souls already reaped. A blur of a stark white pelt speeds by, and the wind disturbs the black velvet hanging limply against my translucent skin. Farther away this time, the howl of a wolf signifies another fallen, this time the enemy.

Without realizing it, my scarlet gaze has locked onto an amber pair of eyes squinted against a furry mask of rage. Like a shadow ghosting over a field, the rage is temporarily diluted by something else: sympathy. The girl, a statuesque blond, lunges, but not for me.

"Why?" I send out to the Heavens above, even while knowing that they won't listen. "Why can't you just end this for me?"

My voice is raspy with centuries of age. Too quickly, it's lost in the familiarly gruesome symphony of war. The blonde girl had changed her mind, she knew my story. She knew that leaving me alive would harm me more than death. Death is a welcome friend, a means to an end. Existence is...existence. You can long for the end, but it never arrives.

The numbers of Volturi are thinning. We weren't expecting the Romanians to show up with such force, and now we've paid the price for it. Hope sears through my soul at this fact. With no Volturi to save me again, surely I'll be sentenced to death, as well.

Before I even have a chance to process the realization that the end will be sooner than I expected, death charges me in the form of a giant russet wolf. Palms turn up to follow my gaze to the Heavens. An angel waits for me, Didyme. I can see her; raven curls pooling around her svelte shoulders, arms outstretched waiting for my cold embrace. She is smiling, mouthing my name.

The wolf is nearly here, a series of grisly snarls announcing what I've waited for. The last thought to cross my mind is of Didyme. They say before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes. For me, all I see is Didyme. She is my life, and now she is my death. _How poetic._

"Finally," I murmur, smiling a little for the first time since she died.

The profession of love in a single word parts my dry lips, and then I feel the impact of death; an explosion of pressure against my left shoulder and teeth sinking into my hard flesh. The darkness clouds the edges of my sight first, and then I'm slowly sinking into the eternal abyss. I call her name and she calls mine back to me, a beautiful melody.

Didyme remains until she and the darkness is all I have.


End file.
